


when i’m alone

by marshall_line



Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тэён умеет петь и умеет со всем смиряться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i’m alone

тэён сидит у подножья кровати, уткнувшись в свои коленки, гладит принца. он спокойный, как и джинджер. всё вокруг тэён становится таким, ей не надо даже стараться. только. тэён не всегда хочется этого покоя, если и хочется, то в компании кого-то ещё, кроме собак. (но) она одна (опять) в этом году (а когда она не). и тэён грустно,  и она одиноко напивается, пишет в инстаграм и чувствует себя жалкой, совершенно никому не нужной. то есть она нужна, но не тем, кто так сильно нужен ей. сонкю пишет, что вернётся утром. больше никто не пишет. тэён умеет петь и умеет со всем смиряться; так и живёт, а. потом ей в личные инстаграма приходит сообщение:

jessica.syj  
хочешь выпить с нами? :) от общежития на машине полчаса езды; я сброшу адрес, если отпишешься согласием

taeyeon_ssi  
а кто с тобой?

jessica.syj  
стафф и джекён :)

jessica.syj  
ты приезжай, а

тэён долго думает прежде, чем сказать да. джессика предлагает ей взять собак с собой, всё равно их некуда деть. тэён соглашается и приезжает. в чём была: в футболке и вязаной с растянутыми рукавами кофте поверх, в штанах сонкю и старых кроссовках. адрес приводит её не к кафе или к чему-то подобному. найденное место напоминает скорее офис, но когда тэён заходит внутрь, там совсем другая атмосфера. по ней такой -- дружеской, расслабленной и уютной -- она очень скучала. джессика замечает её сразу; они встречаются глазами, и джессика ей улыбается. тэён неловко, но. кто-то из стаффа тянет её к диванам, забирает у неё принца и джинджера (им тут понравится) и усаживает рядом с джессикой.

это так забавно: они все после работы, болтают о чём угодно, только не о ней, обсуждают новости, спорт, хлеб (это очень важно), пьют пиво из чайных кружек и пластмассовых стаканчиков, и выглядят как люди, которым весело жить именно так, как они живут и как умеют. джекён не замолкает ни на секунду, сыплет анекдоты и прочие шутки, и она очень энергичная, неунывающая. она нравится стаффу, джессике (она громко смеётся, закидывая голову назад и прикрывая рот ладонью, до слёз) и, в общем-то, тэён тоже. это так забавно и это так здорово. джекён напоминает тэён о том, что когда-то было, а потом перестало и--

джинджер лезет тэён под руку, и она проливает на голубую (как чистое небо) рубашку джессики всё, что у неё оставалось к тому моменту в чашке. тэён чувствует себя глупо, но почему-то. никто с неё, пока она пытается вытереть салфетками это огромное (как чёрная туча) пятно, не смеётся или что ещё. это глупо, но это естественно. как у людей. глупых и счастливых. джессика прекращает её попытки всё исправить, убирая салфетки прочь. она просто снимает рубашку, закидывает её куда подальше, остаётся в тонкой майке, тоже голубой. они все немного пьяны и никому нет дела, кто и как выглядит. у джекён на голове вообще целлофановый пакет и ничего. и. тэён улыбается, тэён смеётся.

джессика быстро замерзает, скрыть это у неё не получается. тэён отдаёт ей свою кофту, заставляет застегнуться на все пуговицы. джессика говорит спасибо и смотрит так по-особенному (по-своему), как понимала когда-то только одна тэён, а позже разучилась, расхотела, но. сейчас. в окружении незнакомых ей по большей части людей и с джекён, хорошей и заразительно жизнерадостной (и джессика теперь тоже такая, если бы тэён знала, если бы), тэён думает, что это -- это прекрасно. ей спокойно, ей хорошо, а. ещё. тэён очень--

она пододвигается к джессике ближе (или джессика уже сама, уже давно) и говорит на ухо:

\-- я хочу тебя поцеловать.

джессика кусает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться на это. тэён ждёт, что она ответит, а. джессика поворачивается к джекён, о чём-то спрашивает или просит. джекён сначала удивляется, переводит взгляд на тэён, и после у неё лицо просто трескается от улыбки. в чём дело, хочет спросить тэён, как джекён подрывается, становится спиной прямо перед ними, полностью заслоняя, и начинает вещать какую-то дичь, то есть очередную историю.

джессика говорит:

\-- ты что-то хотела сделать, если я не ошибаюсь.

\-- хотела. и всё ещё хочу.

\-- так целуй же. 

и тэён целует. и сейчас (а вообще-то всегда) она нужна тому, кто так нужен ей (я не признаюсь, но). джессика обхватывает её лицо ладонями, не давая так просто отпрянуть после первого поцелуя. я хочу ещё. а как же. тсс, историй джекён хватит до утра, не думай об этом. и тэён не думает, ведь есть только джессика (как жизнь, которой у тэён никогда не будет) и её губы (на вкус -- виноград, который они до этого ели), и тёплые руки в растянутых рукавах её же кофты.

теперь не одиноко, а? теперь нет. ты пиши, если снова станет, пиши и приезжай. тэён не знает, сделает ли она так в следующий раз, но. джекён поворачивается к ним, бросает _БЫСТРЕЕ, ПОЖАЛКИ, я не могу рассказывать одно и то же по пятому кругу_ и отворачивается. надо было согласиться на её первое предложение. на какое, на что? на пакет. поцелуи под пакетом.. вот и я о том же. а мне нравится, надо будет попробовать. КИМ ТЭЁН! НУ ЧТО НЕ ТАК? ничего, просто я рада, что ты здесь. я рада, что ты не одна.

БЫСТРЕЕ, ПОЖАЛКИ.

ДА МЫ ВСЁ, СПАСИБО.

обращайтесь, красотки ;)

и тэён хочется дать джекён по лбу, но джессика делает это вместо неё своей кружкой. все смеются. 

тэён от этого (от всего и от джессики, которая снимает кофту и заворачивает в неё их обеих, потому что тэён в одной футболке тоже замёрзла) так хорошо и совсем не одиноко, и снова не станет. _ещё не скоро_.

ещё не скоро.


End file.
